


so here we go under the mistletoe

by RainbowRandomness



Series: Leading Up To Christmas... [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: It was a strange tradition, Connor thought to himself, twirling the plant in his hand. Even stranger to want to partake in it, and yet a part of him... yearned for it. To experience this too. Just to see what it was like, what the fuss was about.





	so here we go under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Leading Up To Christmas...](/) challenge on dreamwidth; _24th -- > freebie!_
> 
> just a lil something. I'd guessed I'd probably end up writing about mistletoe for the freebie, though what I've written isn't what I originally thought I'd write. nonetheless, here it is. hope ya'll enjoy. Merry Christmas Eve.
> 
> Title from _Underneath The Mistletoe_ by Sia

There are so many things that Hank has introduced him to. Connor is sure Hank must have a list somewhere that he's ticking off one by one for each Christmas activity they partake in to achieve the ultimate Christmas experience.

Connor appreciates the effort, smiles to himself knowing that Hank is doing all of this for him, to ensure he gets the most out of Christmas. It's his first time celebrating it and it's nice, to try so many new things, and with someone he loves, who is making sure he experiences all these new things in the first place. In the last few weeks they've put up and decorated the tree, wrapped presents, watched Christmas films, and danced around and sung along to popular Christmas songs. They've even worn 'ugly' Christmas jumpers to work (though Connor wouldn't necessarily call them 'ugly', just very Hank-ish in style) and baked Christmas themed treats on one of their days off. All in all, Connor would say he's getting the full Christmas experience.

Except for maybe one thing.

He wasn't sure how to bring it up at first. He'd considered placing one at work but decided against it since it would be unprofessional and may make Hank feel embarrassed. Attempting to find one out in public seemed a little too hopeful, and Connor didn't think he could drag Hank round Detroit in search of one anyway. No, the only way he was sure to be able to implement his plan was to attempt it at home, in the comfort of their familiar surroundings, without prying eyes or ears to witness it.

Connor twirls the bundle of stems covered in leaves and white berries between his fingers, watching the sprig twist lazily in his grasp. He's sat on the sofa, legs tucked beneath him, Sumo laying on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. The menu screen for another film casts a festive glow of various colours across the room; they're about to watch another Christmas film, and Connor is waiting for Hank to return from the kitchen so he may start the film.

It was a strange tradition, Connor thought to himself, twirling the plant in his hand. Even stranger to want to partake in it, and yet a part of him... yearned for it. To experience this too. Just to see what it was like, what the fuss was about.

The sound of the floorboards shifting with newly applied weight makes Connor look up in time to see Hank moving from the kitchen back into the living room, a mug of something hot held in his hand. Connor can see the slight rise of steam and can tell by the wafting smell that it's a black up of coffee.

Hank seats himself down, settles himself in. He takes a swing from his mug, gives a satisfied _ahh_  once he's swallowed, and leans forward to place the mug on the table.

Connor watches him as he does this, and as Hank leans back against the sofa Connor finally decides to act.

"Hank."

His partner turns to look at him, eyebrows raising in question. He hums, an induction for Connor to say something, but for a moment Connor finds he can only open his mouth uselessly, unsure of what to say. The sprig twirls restlessly in his grasp and the movement catches Hank's attention. His eyebrows only seem to move impossibly higher.

"Mistletoe?" he asks, eyes darting back up to Connor's. Connor opens his mouth again and finds himself still fumbling for words. Eventually he settles on simply telling the truth; he finds it often works in his favour to do so with his partner.

"I wanted to know what it was like," he says, LED blinking gold at his temple, "you've introduced me to so many traditions, and I just- I wondered about trying this one as well."

He feels almost silly admitting it. It's not as though he and Hank don't kiss, regardless of whether a plant is there to prompt them to or not. It was just something he wanted to try; he wasn't sure why, what the urge was, he just-

Hank smiles, huffs a breath of air in the imitation of a laugh.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could've just asked. Don't need to get mistletoe involved to do that."

Connor looks up at him, heat in his cheeks and a small smile playing at his lips. Hank's eyes are soft and fond, his own lips quirked up into a gentle smile. It puts Connor at ease and he relaxes into the sofa.

He raises his hand, dangling the sprig of mistletoe between them. A leaf dislodges and flutters down until it rests against the back of the couch.

"Hank," Connor says, feeling too formal in asking, but wanting to none the less, "can I kiss you?"

Hank rolls his eyes but he's still smiling, body already shifting to lean in closer.

"Get over here," he says, and drags Connor in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) | [dreamwidth](https://rainbowrandomness.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
